Total Annihilation Patch 3.1
Patch 3.1 was the last patch released by Cavedog for Total Annihilation which upgraded it to version 3.1. Version 3.1 included most of the Core Contingency units, plus the ARM Phalanx and Stunner, and the CORE Copperhead and Neutron; all of which are units from the Battle Tactics expansion. Patch 3.1 includes all features and fixes from previous patches. New Features and Fixes Patch 3.1 added the following new features. New Shortcut Keys *'CTRL + P' - Select all aircraft with weapons. *'CTRL + R' - Select all radar, radar jammers, sonar, and sonar jammers. *'CTRL + W' - Select all mobile units with weapons, except for the Commander. Multiplayer sharing Control the resources you share with your teammates and allies using the following commands. These commands can be used in multiplayer by hitting ENTER to bring up the message bar on the Main Battle Screen and typing in any of the following phrases (toggles on/off): *'+shareenergy' - Share energy. *'+sharemetal' - Share metal. *'+sharemapping' - Share map information. You can also control the amount of metal and energy shared to your teammates and allies by modifying these commands slightly with a numerical value. X indicates the amount of resource left in your reserve. For example, +setsharemetal 5000 will only share metal if you have at least 5,000 in reserve. You cannot set the amount of resources you want to keep/reserve any higher than your current storage capacity. Make sure you leave a space between the command and the numerical value. *'+setshareenergy X' - Shares energy while keeping X amount for yourself. *'+setsharemetal X' - Shares metal while keeping X amount for yourself. Shift and construction units While placing your cursor over any construction unit and then holding down the SHIFT key, square outlines may appear on the map. Green squares represent the build orders for the unit currently selected. Blue squares represent the build orders for all other construction units. These squares can be used as a guideline when queuing up build orders for a construction unit. Shift and cloakable units Placing your cursor over a cloaked unit and then holding down the SHIFT key will display a white circle. This circle represents that unit's minimum cloaking radius. When an enemy unit moves into that radius, the cloaked unit becomes visible. Factories and squads Select a factory and assign it a squad number. This can be done by pressing CTRL+1 through 9. All units produced by that factory will automatically be assigned to that same squad. Select any mission In version 3.1 the previous "drdeath" cheat has been enabled permanently but the bone has been removed. This function has been added to the New Campaign button. When the New Campaign button is pushed a player can now select any campaign and play any mission within that campaign. Feature vanishing The disappearing of features with some user made maps when games are saved then loaded back up has been fixed. Phalanx The reload time for the Arm PHALANX has been properly set. AI pathfinding AI pathfinding in Total Annihilation has been modified for the new environments and situations people are experiencing since the release of Core Contingency. The problem is a combination of four factors. #Average map size has increased since the original Total Annihilation was released. #Maze type maps have been added. #Maps with more complex and in general more surface features have been added. #The unit number limit has been increased from the original 200 units. All of these factors by themselves do not cause a performance issue, but combined they will cause unit pathfinding to become a problem. We have instituted different pathfinding filters that will be run as the demand for pathfinding increases. The more units that need paths, the less complex the filter. What this really means is that the more units you try to move the more varied the path will be that they try to take. In most situations this will increase performance and keep units from acting the way they have in the past. This will not solve the problem for ALL situations. If you are experiencing problems with AI and pathfinding after applying this patch try modifying some of the four variables listed above. Sector 410b and Steel Jungle, both Core Contingency maps, are examples of maps where this fix will not improve gameplay unless the unit number limit is lowered. The Six Downloadable Units After Patch 3.1 was released, Cavedog released six units available for download; three for each side: CORE *Hedgehog *Immolator *Resurrection Kbot ARM *Scarab *Flea *FARK In order for any of these units to work in-game, Patch 3.1 must be installed. Category:Total Annihilation Category:Total Annihilation The Core Contingency Category:Patches